Kovu and Simba: The Female Lands
by petitprincess
Summary: Kovu and Simba get hopelessly loss. After falling down a cliff, they found themselves in a land. It all seems normal. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Until, they see the pride that lives there. They're all females...not one king. Can you spell disaster. Rated M for strong language and sexual content in later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. They're all Lionesses

**A/N: I remember something like this was a preview for a movie. I don't remember what it was called though. Anyway, this is an idea i came up with at the top of my head. For the people who've read my stories, are you surprise there's no Scar? I thought it would be better with Kovu instead. I hope no one else came up with this story. Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Simba and Kovu have been trudging through a dense jungle for hours. The two kept arguing. If there were old married couples around they would tell them to '**Shut the hell up**'!

Kovu complained, "Just face it, Simba. We're lost!"

Simba just glared at him. He continued, "'let's go down by the raging river' you said. 'It'll be fun' you said. Well, you didn't tell me that the river was filled with irritated crocodiles."

Simba finally shouted, "**Hello! That was the fun part!**"

"Oh yeah, I bet it was fun watching my leg almost getting ripped off!"

"Actually, it was." He whispered. The two remained quiet for a few minutes. Kovu saw a tree. He groaned inwardly. "I've seen that tree."

Simba stopped and turned around. He took a deep breath to calm down. He sighed, "How do you know, Kovu?"

He answered, "I remember bleeding over there, while sat your fat ass down and laughing."

Kovu looked down at the ground and growled. Before he knew it, he got tackled and the two went tumbling down a very steep cliff.

* * *

_After falling off a very high cliff…which is pretty outrageous, when will you find a cliff that'll make you fall for hours?_

Kovu landed on the ground with a hard thud. He groaned, "I wish I was dead, so I wouldn't feel this pain. Well, I guess it could be worse."

On cue, Simba landed on top of Kovu. He cried, "It got 800lbs worse."

Simba growled, "I don't weigh 800lbs."

"That's what _you_ think."

Simba kicked Kovu in the gut and walked off. Amazingly, Kovu was able to walk. He trotted up to Simba's side. He laughed, "**Now**, will you admit we're lost?"

Simba didn't say anything. It was obvious that he was pissed. Too bad, Kovu was just as pissed, he just took it out on Simba. He complained, "Do you even know where you're going?"

No answer.

"Come on you fucking pussy, answer me!"

_That's it!_ Simba ran back to Kovu and lunged at him. The two wrestled on the ground. They hit each other in the face and almost scratched each other's body up. Their quarrel was ended by a soft voice, "Hello?"

They instantly stopped. Kovu got off of Simba and he got up. The two looked at a small female cub. She looked about 9 months old. She had snow white fur, black rimmed ears, spiked out bangs, aqua blue eyes, and a black nose.

Kovu asked, "Who are you?"

She answered, "Nzuri."

It was Simba's turn to ask. "Are you lost?"

_Oh, like we'd be any help. _Kovu urged to say that out loud, but kept it in. Nzuri answered, "Oh no. My pride's not too far."

Kovu's and Simba's ears perked up. They both asked, "Can you take us there?"

She nodded and led the way. The two friends looked at each other and followed. They started whispering to each other. Simba started, "Do you take back what you said?"

Kovu sighed, "Alright. You're not a total pussy. At least we're gonna get some answers."

"I know. I can't believe some lion would let their cub talk to strangers."

Kovu rolled his eyes. "You're seriously worried about that _now_."

"Don't start this up again."

"I'm just saying you're worried about a cub _more_ than salvation. Are you serious?"

The two started arguing. They didn't notice that Nzuri already stopped. She shouted, "**We're** **here!**"

The two looked up and saw a beautiful land. There were plentiful of herds, valleys, rivers, and sure enough there was a pride. Not too far away either. They were on a mountain. Nzuri guided them to her pride.

Kovu whispered, "This place is _way_ better than the Pridelands."

Simba flashed a glared at him. Kovu gave him an apologetic look. The lioness cub told them to wait and she went up on the stepping stones that were set up. After a few seconds, she ushered them to come up.

The two bounded up the stones.

* * *

_Inside_

When, they got inside, they were absolutely stunned. The whole den was filled with lionesses; they all were different to. They all must be from different prides. What was really weird is that they were amazed by them. As if they were gods or the Great Kings. The whole den was filled with talking. It was hard to pick up the individual conversations. Simba asked, "Where's your king?"

They all got quiet. Kovu whispered, "I don't like how they got quiet. I'm gonna make a run for it."

Kovu was about to sprint out, until Simba put his paw on his tail. He only cringed at the pain. Defeated, he turned around and listened. A lioness came up to them, she looked like the eldest out of the others. She had sandy fur, purple eyes, a few splotches of her fur was pink (probably discoloration and/or balding), and a notch in the tip of her right ear.

She spoke, "We haven't had a king in a while. It has actually been a hassle for us. We are to perform all the duties a king is meant to do. Yet, we still manage to survive. I'm only asking for your help. Mister…"

Simba answered, "I'm King Simba and that is Lord Douche Bag."

Kovu growled. "My name is actually Kovu. I'm co-king, even though I do a better job at it."

"Watch your mouth."

All the lionesses giggled. The two blushed out of embarrassment. The Queen lioness hushed them. She continued, "Please King Simba and King Kovu. Help us."

The two thought for a bit. The two nodded. All of them cheered. Simba asked, "What is your name?"

She answered, "Malkia."

The two nodded. Malkia announced, "We'll have a feast to honor our new kings!"

She looked down at Nzuri. She asked, "Will you show them to their new den?"

She nodded and bounded excitedly out the den. The two followed behind. After they left a huge commotion started up.

"I want to mate with them."

"I love the one with the scar."

"They're both so cute."

"I want to have cubs with both of them."

Malkia hushed them all. She sighed, "They'll choose who they want to mate with. Do not rush them. I understand it's been 8 years since we had a king let alone males come in. But, we can't go crazy over them."

One lioness asked, "Well, can we woo them."

The Queen had to think. "As long as it isn't overboard, I'll allow it."

They all nodded. She left out the den. When she left, they all smiled.

* * *

**Do you like? Do you think i should continue? Every little review counts. Please review!**

**Disc****l****aimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Nzuri and Malkia.**

**Please look at my poll on my profile!**


	2. Crazy Women

**A/N: This is for the person who got confused about Nzuri in the pride. It said that some of the lionesses were from different prides. There's a possibility that Nzuri was found when she was still a little baby. I didn't say that one of the lionesses there was her mother though. I just wanted to explain that just in case. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Simba and Kovu got comfortable inside the den. Simba stated, "Tomorrow we'll be in and out, in no time. Is there anything you have to say to me?"

Kovu said, "Yeah. When we get to sleep, keep your fat ass on your side of the den."

Simba was about to pounce at him until, they noticed a lioness came in. She had grey fur, white underbelly, paws and eyeliner, misty green eyes, and a black spiral wrapped around her right leg. They looked at her. She cleared her throat. "We have prepared the feast for you. By the way, my name is Shanti, and I'll be your…advisor.

They walked in front of her. After a few seconds they were already there. Kovu exclaimed, "Whoa! What're you doing back there?"

Shanti called, "Nothing!"

The two walked in. Kovu whispered to Simba, "I think she either touched or licked the back of my legs."

Simba laughed, "I'm still surprised my daughter mated with you. Let's not go thinking your mister popular."

Kovu growled at him. He sighed, "Will you give me a break?"

Simba laughed as he walked inside. Kovu gave one last look at Shanti and then walked.

* * *

_Inside-Main Den_

On a stone tablet laid fresh kill. All the lionesses surrounded it. Simba walked in front of Kovu. He bowed his head ceremoniously. "Thank you. You really didn't need to do this."

Kovu whispered loud enough for Simba to hear, "Actually, they kinda did."

Simba said through his teeth, "That's enough Lord Douche Bag."

Kovu agreed, "Alright King Cunt."

The two glared at each other. The all giggled again. _I hate it when they do that._ Simba thought. If Nala was around, she would kill all of them just for giggling. Malkia announced, "It was no trouble, since lioness are the ones to mostly hunt."

Simba nodded. The two bent down to eat, but stopped when they noticed the lionesses were just looking at them. Kovu whispered, "This is kind of disturbing."

Simba asked, "Um…Are you guys okay? Are you gonna eat?"

The girls snapped back into reality. Instead of staying in the den, they all left out. They both gave them all confusing looks. Kovu repeated, "I'm gonna make a run for it."

Simba once again, stopped him. Kovu turned around and gave Simba a weird stare. He seemed unaffected by it and just started eating. _I can't believe Simba isn't getting weird vibes. _Kovu sighed and started eating.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Kovu and Simba walked out the den. They noticed that all the lionesses were outside. They all had creepy smiles on their faces. Simba didn't think anything of it. But Kovu gave them a, what're-you-up-to look. The two tried to avoid eye contact and walked back to their residing den. The sun had already set and they were exhausted.

They got inside their den and got ready for bed. Kovu asked, "Do you get a creepy feeling from them?"

Simba sighed, "No. Now, shut up!"

Kovu didn't say anything. He shut his eyes and went to sleep, hoping that all of this is just a vivid dream.

* * *

_Next morning_

Kovu's eyes opened up slightly. He saw a figure lying on top of him. He smiled thinking that the figure was just Kiara. Then, his eyes shot open. His eyes opened wide. The figure was Shanti. He screamed, "**What're you doing!**"

Her eyes opened up. She sighed, "Well, you seemed comfortable."

Kovu just gave her a confusing look. She continued, "I…uh….thought that we could…well…"

His eyes widened. It finally dawned on him. He put out, "I'm sorry. I have a mate."

She looked around, clueless. She didn't understand him at all. She giggled, "I don't see how it matters."

He was surprised that his eyes didn't pop out of his head. He called, "**Simba!**"

He sprinted out of the den to find Simba. There were two lionesses standing outside the den. Shanti walked outside. One nudged her shoulder. The lioness sighed, "I told you to go with Simba."

* * *

_A few feet away_

Simba was getting a drink from the river until…. "**Simba!**" Kovu called.

He picked up his head and saw Kovu sprinting towards him. Kovu bumped into Simba and he fell into the river. Kovu shouted, "**Simba, where are you!**"

He looked around frantically for him. The next thing he knew he was dragged down into the river. Kovu's head emerged from the water; he looked up and saw Simba looking down at him, smirking. He got out from the water and shook in front of Simba. Kovu remembered what he was gonna say. He turned around to tell him, but Simba was getting ready to pounce. Kovu pleaded, "Let me tell you something first."

Simba got on his haunches and growled, "You got five seconds."

Kovu hurried, "I think all the lionesses here want to mate with us." He ended it with a nervous smile.

Simba asked still glaring, "Are you done?"

Kovu nodded. Simba pounce at Kovu. The two rolled around the ground, it was interrupted by giggles. Simba saw three lionesses. He sighed, "I _hate_ it when they giggle."

One of them demanded, "Malkia has asked for your presence, King Simba."

Simba nodded. He kicked Kovu in the head and walked along with the three. Kovu sighed, "He's gonna get raped."

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Kovu rolled around in the grass, waiting for the poor soul. After a few seconds, he heard running. He looked up and saw Simba. His mane was all wild, his tail was tucked in and he was shaking. Kovu smiled. "They wanted to mate with you didn't they."

Simba nodded slowly. "All three of them wanted to."

Kovu laughed, "Hey! You would've had a foursome."

Simba once again attacked Kovu.

* * *

_Back in the Pridelands_

Nala sat at the peak of Pride Rock; she looked out at the horizon. Her daughter, Kiara went by her side. She asked, "Mom, are you okay?"

Instantly, she started crying. She wept, "I don't know if Simba's dead or not. They haven't found him anywhere."

Kiara consoled, "You don't think I feel the same way about Kovu. I fear the worse, but I know he'll be fine."

Nala's head dropped. She seemed to be deep in thought. Her head picked up and she had a determined look on her face. She walked away from the peak and started descending. Kiara asked, "Where are you going?"

Nala shouted, "I'm going to find Simba!"

Kiara looked around. She thought her mother was crazy, until she shouted, "Well…wait for me!"

The two were determined to find their mates. It shouldn't be too hard. Kovu and Simba have been through weird adventures before, how much weirder can it get?

* * *

**After this i may write more crazy adventures with Kovu and Simba. I'm actually having fun writing this. By the way, this may be 5 chapters long possibly longer. It really depends. Is this chapter good! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Shanti and all of Malkia's pride. **


	3. Just Stop It!

_Cave_

Simba and Kovu had retreated to a cave, were they can speak privately. Kovu groaned, "This is your entire fucking fault."

Simba laughed, "Hah! It's not my fault. Who's the one who insulted me?"

He just looked down at the ground. The two stayed silent. Simba tried to think of a plan. _I'm the king I should know what to do. Wait a minute, **we're kings!** _He exclaimed, "Kovu, do you know what I'm thinking!"

He suggested, "Why do we sing randomly?"

Simba just glared at him, but resisted to claw the shit out of him. He sighed, "No. We're kings here. So?" He wanted Kovu to redeem himself. Kovu thought for a few seconds. Then, a light turned on. He exclaimed, "We're kings, so we can make the rules!"

"Good job, Kovu! I think I have some dog treats lying around here."

"Well, that's grea-Hey!" Kovu growled. For once, Simba didn't want to fight. He ordered, "We don't have time for _that_, well…not yet. Right now, we have to find Malkia."

Kovu put out, "Great, because I have a plan!"

Simba stared at him, surprised. "Wow, Kovu! And here I thought you were only good for annoying people. Alright, lay it on me."

He explained, "I thought that one of us could be a distraction. And since I'm still young, and you're so old, I thought it would be best for you to do it. I still have a lot to live for, and well you're almost near your death bed, right?"

Simba gave him a stony glare. Kovu just smiled. If you were a 100 miles away, you'd still be able to hear the world's most girlish scream. Kovu got thrown out the den and shouted, "**It's clear!**"

Simba walked out the den and stepped on Kovu's stomach. Simba whispered, "You can be a dick at times." Kovu didn't say anything. He just got up and followed him, kind of upset.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

They found Malkia outside the main den. The two ran up to her. They called, "**Malkia!**"

She looked down at the two. She smiled at them; it faded when she saw they're concerned looks. She asked, "Is there something wrong, my kings?"

They answered, "The lionesses are…"

Simba smacked Kovu and snarled at him. Simba continued, "The lionesses are forcing us to make cubs with them."

Malkia's jaw dropped. "Surely you can't be serious!"

Kovu nodded. "We are serious and my name isn't Shirley!"

He snarled, "If you weren't married to Kiara, I would _so_ throw you off this mountain." _Thank the gods. _Kovu sighed in relief. Malkia sighed and walked into the den. To make sure everything is getting taken care of, they followed her.

* * *

_Inside_

All the lionesses were discussing something. They all got quiet when Malkia, Kovu and Simba entered. They bowed down to their Queen and Kings. Malkia put her head down to think. She asked, "Has anyone tried to…*ahem* rape these two?"

It seemed like half of the pride raise their paws. Some of them may have tried when the two were asleep, which is kind of creepy and desperate. Shanti spoke up, "Well, we need an heir."

Simba pointed out, "You guys have Nzuri. She can be your heir."

"Yeah but, I'd still be a female. We need a king." Nzuri explained.

Kovu asked, "I have question: What happened to the males here?"

They all looked at each other. A lioness with tan fur, beige underbelly, and paws, and pink eyes, named Kila explained, "They were driven away by hyenas. It was under what's-his-face's rule."

Simba whispered to Kovu, "You were adopted by a fucker. Scar just fucked up everything."

Kila continued, "I guess they were afraid to come back."

Kovu accidentally said aloud, "Those guys are pussies."

Everyone looked at him. He just gave them all a smile. Simba sighed deeply. "Well, you guys can't force this out on us. None of you are in trouble, but just don't do it anymore okay."

They all nodded. Kovu and Simba left out the cave. Malkia growled, "I'm disappointed in all of you. I didn't think you would stoop so low. Like I said before, let the new kings decide."

She left out the den. They all just exchanged devious looks.

* * *

_Outside_

Kovu and Simba started walking down the mountain. Kovu smiled. He stated, "I think we did a good job."

Simba laughed, "I'm sorry _we_. _I'm_ the one who came up with the idea."

"Yeah. But, _I,_"

"I'm just gonna stop you there. I have feeling you'll say something, that'll make me choke you. So."

Kovu stopped. Simba kept walking down. He stopped when he noticed Kovu stopped. He rolled his eyes. "What did you forget how to walk? It's one paw, after the…"

Kovu shouted, "**Will you stop that!** **You treat me like I'm an idiot. Well, I'm sorry Simba if you don't have a sense of humor. _You_ don't think _I_ don't want get outta this situation! Ever since I married Kiara, you've seen me like a bag of dirt. Is that all I am to you!**"

Simba was stunned by his outburst. Kovu growled, "You know what, I don't have time for this!"

He walked past Simba and went to the den. He just stood there, letting the words sink in. _I didn't know he did it for humor. It just got annoying and…I guess I'm a little rough on him. I don't know. I'm so confused._ He sighed and went into his den.

When he got inside, Kovu glared at him. It's not the usual ones he gives either. This one was full of hate. Simba got to the corner of the den and fell asleep.

* * *

**I just want to say this just in case. I know Kovu isn't stupid. I just made him _seem_ stupid. Just to make it more funny. Also, since Simba was kind of mean in the third movie, i made him more of an ass. I just wanted to get that point across. Also, i decided it's gonna be 5 chapters long. Anyway, did you like it? Was it funny? Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Nzuri, Shanti, Malkia, Malkia's pride, and Kila.**


	4. Rescuers or Intruders

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. The last two are gonna be short. Also, i put up another adventure of theirs. It's called "Kovu and Simba: The Liongiest" be sure to check it out! It's not as creepy or scary as the Poltergeist. Anyway, enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_Back to Pridelands_

Nala and Kiara made it to where Simba wanted to go. Nala noticed the river had hundreds of crocodiles in it. Definitely a place where he'd go. The crocs started hissing at them. Kiara backed up and suggested, "Maybe, we should turn back."

It seemed as if Nala had gone deaf. She walked up to the croc and asked politely, "Excuse me, have you seen the Kings around here?"

The croc didn't answer. He just snapped at Nala's leg. She backed up from him. The crocs surrounding that one, laughed. Nala lost her temper. She grabbed the crocodile's tail and flipped him. She placed her claws on his stomach. She threatened, "I don't have any fucking time to deal with your shit! Now, tell me where the kings are, or do you want your body sliced open?"

The crocodile didn't hesitate. "They went into the forest."

She smiled at him. "No was that so hard."

She hopped across the river and Kiara followed behind. She exclaimed, "Whoa! I didn't think you could do something like that!"

Nala just gave her smile. The two ran into the forest. Kovu and Simba's scents were getting stronger. But, it seemed like it was going in circles. Nala exclaimed, "Dammit Simba! You got lost, didn't you?"

Kiara looked around and saw a cliff. It seemed like a very long drop. Nala seemed to notice it to. Kiara looked at her mother and asked, "You don't think?"

She sighed, "Well, after what I've seen what those two get themselves into, it's possible. C'mon."

Kiara complained, "That could take hours."

"Well, than we better start climbing."

She sighed, but followed her mother.

* * *

_In the Den_

Simba paced around the den. Kovu was still mad at him from yesterday. He sighed, "C'mon Kovu, I didn't know you felt that way. Please, don't make it seem like we're a gay couple."

Kovu didn't say anything. He just flicked his tail. Then, he felt his tail getting tugged on. He turned around and saw Simba yanking his tail. He groaned, "Stop it."

Simba remained persistent. He was getting annoyed, but knew what he was doing. So, he played along. Kovu playfully tackled him down. He realized what he did. He growled, "You're a stupid cunt, you know that."

Simba laughed, "And you're a douche bag."

The two smiled at each other.

**A/N: Now kiss each other. LOL**

Kovu looked around and asked, "Who said that?"

Simba ignored him. He looked over and saw some rocks stacked over each other. He asked, "Kovu, what's that over there?"

He looked over and remembered what it was. He explained, "Well, there was a hole over there and it was a cold night, so I decided to cover it up with rocks."

"How big was the hole?"

"It was probably about as wide as you."

"So you mean we could've escaped this whole time, and you didn't say anything."

Kovu thought for a few seconds. He said, "Well, yeah, I guess."

Simba felt his eye twitch. He said, "Kovu?"

"Yeah."

"I **_hate_** you."

"But, that's why you can tolerate me at times, right?"

Simba just sighed and nodded. The two remained quiet. It was interrupted by a roar. Shanti ran inside the den. She exclaimed, "Your majesties, two intruders at the cliff!"

The two nodded and sprinted out the den. Was it their rescue? Or worse their wives?

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna be the last one. Did you like this one? Remember to check out "Kovu and Simba: The Liongiest". Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Shanti.**


	5. Random Ending

Kovu and Simba were almost there, until Simba stopped running. Kovu turned around. Simba asked, "How will we explain to them that we were almost raped?"

Kovu thought for a few seconds. "I guess…we'll wing it. Either that, or find some new mates or dig a grave; we're probably gonna get killed."

Simba just nodded. Then, there was another roar. All the sudden, a tree branch flew out of nowhere and it almost hit Kovu in the head! Simba thought, _Wow! Malkia's pride is really strong! That'll be a good use in our hunting party. Wait a minute!_

Simba asked, "Kovu, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kovu answered in shock, "I don't know. Are you thinking: Holy shit, holy shit, a tree branch almost went through my head? If so, then yes."

Simba rolled his eyes and started running. Kovu eventually followed behind.

* * *

_Near the cliff_

It wasn't a big surprise that they were fighting. Although, 15 against 2 just doesn't seem fair. Then again, Kiara and Nala are whooping their asses pretty good. There was a shout, "**STOP!**"

They all stopped and turned around. It was Kovu and Simba.

Both Kiara and Nala called, "Kovu! Simba!"

They both nuzzled their mates. The lionesses just looked at them confusingly. One lioness spoke out, "You two have mates. And you didn't even bother telling us."

Kovu's eyes widened. He stopped nuzzling Kiara and shouted, "Hold on a second!"

Simba whispered, "Kovu, shut up."

He kept going, "I told you guys that hundreds of times. You can even ask Shanti when she was having sex with me last night, somehow."

Kiara whispered surprised, "Excuse me."

"And Simba," Kovu started.

Simba shouted, "**SHUT UP!**"

Nala looked at her mate, suspiciously. She said, "Actually Kovu, go on. I'd like to hear this."

He hesitated but went on, "And Simba, told you guys that before he had that foursome. Ain't that right, Simba? Simba?"

He turned around and saw Simba snarling. He tried his best not to attack, no matter how much he wanted to. Simba snarled, "Sometimes, I just want to choke you, like a…puppy."

Kovu smiled at him. Simba felt something burning behind him. He turned around and saw Nala glaring at him with her icy eyes. He smiled. "I'm sorry, honeytree."

Nala snarled, "Go suck your dick."

Kovu started laughing at him. Then, he remembered his own wife. He sighed, "Kiara, I,"

She interrupted, "It's alright Kovu. I know you wouldn't do something like that."

Kovu turned his head and smiled at Simba, who was slack jawed. Kiara rubbed her head against his chest. She continued, "But, if you scare me like that again,"

She took her head off of his chest and gave him the scariest glare ever. He was taken aback. She growled, "I will, fucking kill you."

Her expression turned sweet again, she licked his face and pranced away. Kovu sat there with a blank expression. He asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Malkia walked up to Simba and asked, "You're leaving?"

He didn't want to answer then, remembered his plan. He asked, "Would you like to join our pride? We could use help with our hunting party."

She looked at the other lionesses. They all nodded. He gestured them to follow. Simba yanked on Kovu's tail to get him to move. It didn't work. He whispered something in his ear. Kovu shivered and followed the rest of the pride. Nala went over to him and asked, "What did you say?"

He answered, "I said, I was the one who raped him, not Shanti."

Nala gave him a disgusted look; he noticed it and shouted, "**I'm not gay!**"

She rolled her eyes and they both followed.

* * *

_Walking Home_

The trip was rather silent. Kovu and Simba were happy just to be out of there. _I think this will be great for the pride._ Simba looked at Kovu. He asked, "Kovu, do you think…"

He answered, "No."

Kiara and Nala laughed. Simba just frowned at him. He whispered, "I wonder if I could bite off his head and no one would notice."

* * *

**Bonus Ending**

_Pride Rock-Den_

Kovu and Simba lay lazily in the den. Simba had to say something that he wanted to get off of his chest. He called, "Kovu."

Kovu lifted his head and asked, "What's up?"

Simba took a deep breath and answered, "You _know_ I find you irritable at times and I'll attack you occasionally. But, deep down, I guess I find it…funny."

"What's funny?"

"You know, when you act extremely stupid and pretend you don't know what's going on." Simba explained.

Kovu got silent for a bit. He asked, "Who are you saying that to?"

Simba answered calmly, "You, Kovu."

He asked, "What're you talking to me about?"

"Look, I'm just saying, you're a really great friend."

"Thanks Simba. I appreciate that. Who are you saying that to?"

Simba shouted extremely irritated, "YOU!"

Kovu got quiet. He looked around and exclaimed, "Look at that! We're in the den!"

Simba glared at him. He whispered, "I'm gonna slash your throat tonight while you're sleeping."

Kovu asked stunned, "What!"

Simba put his down and said, "Nothing."

**THE END**

* * *

**Did you like the ending? Do you want more? If you do, there's plenty where that came from. The series is gonna be called "Kovu and Simba". They'll all be different. Either way i'll try to keep it really funny. The recent one i posted was "The Liongiest". Although, that ones more serious than funny. It still has a little comedy sprinkled. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed. Keep on the look out for more. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Shanti, Malkia and Malkia's pride.**


End file.
